


No Cure

by storyhaus



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Julian asks the Founder about the 'Blight'.





	No Cure

NO CURE

This story immediately follows the peace treaty signing in "What You Leave Behind".

 

The entire senior staff,along with various  
Starfleet brass,including Admiral Ross as well   
as Chancellor Martok and the head of the Romulan   
delegation,were gathered in the wardroom to witness  
the formal surrender of the Dominion.  
Julian Bashir,station doctor,stood next to  
Chief Engineer Miles O'Brien,his best friend,  
impatient for the formalities to end.  
The female shapeshifter had agreed to stand  
trial for war crimes and Julian knew they'd   
quickly take her away but he urgently needed to   
speak to her first.  
He started to approach her once it was over  
but got no more than two feet when he felt Miles  
hand come down on his shoulder.  
"Glad this damn wars finally over...and that we  
only lost one." He said soberly.  
"Yeah,yeah...I need to talk to the Captain,Miles,  
if you'll excuse me." Julian answered distractedly as  
the female shapeshifter was led out.  
Miles frowned at his retreating back.  
"Where's Julian off to?" Ezri Dax,station Counselor,  
and Julian's lover asked joining the Chief.  
"Said he had to talk to the Captain."  
"What about?"  
"I don't know." 

 

"Excuse me,a word Captain." Julian requested  
with a nod to Martok and Ross.  
"I'll be back in a moment." Sisko nodded and followed  
Julian to the window. "What is it?"  
"I need to speak to the Founder."  
Sisko didn't reply so he forged ahead.  
"I keep thinking about Ekoria and the others.   
The Jem'Hadar gave them the 'blight' so she should know how to cure it. Right?"  
"I'll contact Captain Sulek--"  
"Thank you sir." Julian nodded and headed for the  
door.  
Sisko shook his head as he touched his   
comm.badge.  
"Sisko to Ops."  
"Go ahead sir."  
"Please open a channel to the Aries."  
"One moment Captain."  
"Ben?"  
Sisko held his hand up to Ezri to wait a moment.  
"This is the Aries,First Officer Ziri,how can  
we assist you Captain?"  
"My Chief Medical officer would like to speak  
to the Founder about a disease the Dominion is   
responsible for."  
"I will relay the request to Captain Sulek."  
"Thank you,Dr. Bashir will be waiting at your  
airlock."  
"Aries out."  
"The 'blight'?" Ezri asked.  
"He's hoping she'll tell him how to cure it."  
"If she doesn't,he'll be devastated." Ezri said  
with concern. "Those deaths were a real blow to him."  
"He did what he could...and he saved the unborn   
children."  
"You know him Ben,he feels like he should have  
done more."  
"Then we need to convince him he did his best."  
"That won't be easy." She sighed.  
"No,it won't,but that is what his friends...and  
lover,are for." Sisko looked at her with a slight smile.  
"You know?" She asked a bit embarrassed.  
"It was hard to miss the exchange between you   
two on the bridge this morning and Julian was more  
exuberant this morning than I've ever seen him.  
Life,even during a war,seems a bit brighter when you're  
in love.  
"Yes,it does." Ezri grinned.  
"Come on,this is a celebration." Sisko smiled  
broadly at his 'old man'.

 

 

 

Julian paced at the airlock waiting for clearance  
to board.  
The two guard's on duty watched him closely with  
orders to allow no one access unless cleared by the   
command crew of the Aries and so far he'd not been cleared.  
Every precaution was being taken to ensure the female  
changeling made it to trial.

They have to let me talk to her,it's their only  
hope.  
He still carried the guilt of his equipment  
inflicting more pain but the most haunting was   
seeing the lesion's on the children,knowing they   
were sentenced to a life of pain.  
The only salvation he'd found was in Ekoria's son  
and those born after him who had been innoculated  
against the virus.  
He looked up as the airlock rolled open.  
"Dr. Bashir,Captain Sulek has granted your  
request. Please follow me." Commander Ziri ordered.  
Julian quickly followed him to the brig where he was  
scanned before being allowed to enter the holding cells.  
"The Captain asks that you make this brief,we would   
like to be underway in thirty minutes".  
"I will,thank you." Julian nodded and stepped inside.

The cell holding the Founder had been modified to   
prevent escape and he approached it.  
He presumed she had reverted to her natural shape  
since the cell appeared empty.  
"May I speak with you?" He asked aloud.  
There was no response but he spoke again.  
"There is a planet in the Teplan system,Boranis III,  
the inhabitants were infected by a virus known as the   
'blight' by the Jem'Hadar...under your orders I presume--"  
"They were an example to other solid's of the   
consequences for disobedience."  
Julian still didn't see her but she clearly had   
formed a mouth to speak with.  
"You have seen yourself and through Odo we meant no threat to you,we simply want to live in peace,so why continue   
to punish them? "  
"I doubt the Klingon's,Romulan's and Cardassian's  
would agree."  
"I didn't come here to debate with you. Will you help me help the citizen's of Boranis III?"  
"You care a great deal for them and other solid's  
but you would not have cared for us in our illness."  
"I helped Odo!" He defended.  
"Only to stop the war." She accused.  
"You're wrong! I helped Odo because he is my friend,  
moreover,I helped him because I am a doctor and NO doctor  
wishes harm to anyone!" He replied angrily to her   
accusations.  
The slurping sound long associated with a changeling  
pulling itself into a solid form rang in Julian's ears   
as he watched 'her' reform herself.  
"Odo was right...solid's are complex." She answered  
staring at him.  
"Does that mean you'll help me cure them?" Julian   
asked hopefully.  
"It means I will answer your question's."

 

 

Julian sat his desk staring at the monitor overhead.  
"You're going to be late for Vic's."  
"I don't feel like celebrating."  
"What did she say to you?" Ezri asked coming to him.  
"There is no cure for the 'blight'." He replied  
emotionlessly.  
"Maybe she lied...afterall they were responsible  
for the illness so maybe she doesn't want them cured."  
"She told me they didn't bother with a cure since  
they were examples to other solid's for disobedience.  
I thought Jadzia was right when she chastised me for   
thinking there was no cure because I couldn't find it...  
but I was the one who was right all along." He answered  
bitterly.  
"You're being arrogant again." Ezri scolded.  
"Just because they didn't make one doesn't mean there   
isn't one."  
"Ezri! She said there was NO cure!" He snapped   
standing abruptly.  
"There was no cure for A.I.D.S.,Muscular Dystrophy,  
Xenopolycythemia or Andronesian encephalitis either  
until someone came up with them." She replied quietly.  
"Why do I have a feeling I've just been lectured  
by Jadzia?" He muttered.  
"Julian,you are a brilliant doctor but taking every  
illness personally will destroy you and I won't let   
that happen any more than Jadzia would have,moreso  
because I love you. You did what you could for them   
and if it wasn't for you,Ekoria's son and so many others  
would have no future at all." Ezri took his hand in hers,  
"You gave them hope and they hadn't had that for generation's.  
Don't punish yourself for doing the best you could."  
Julian embraced her and sighed.  
"Some days I miss Jadzia terribly but I am so very glad  
you are here."  
"Let's go to Vic's,it's our last night all together  
and Miles wants to spend some time with his best friend."  
She smiled lovingly at him.  
Julian kissed her deeply.  
"You're right,we have a lot of reason's to celebrate  
tonight." He smiled as he turned the monitor off.  
Ezri knew he would never be happy until he cured   
all the residents of Boranis III but for tonight the   
only thing that he would think about was his friends...  
she would make sure of that.

End


End file.
